Two Lonely Pokemon
by DarkShadowTheIV
Summary: Well hopefully I'll be able to work on this as it develops, it's about a Umbreon named Shadow and a Eevee/Glaceon named Crystal, this is based on a ERP I am doing so don't expect it to be done soon, I need to write each chapter loosely following the events that happen. Expect this to be fleshed out a little more, this is my first story as well so it won't be perfect.


**The Silver Coloured Eevee**

He woke up in the dimly lit cave he called his home. Light only entered through a medium sized hole in the roof of the cave and through the entranceway into the cave, the cave wasn't huge probably only big enough for three medium sized pokemon at best. "Well another boring day, doing the same thing." the umbreon said to himself before exiting the cave to have his morning walk. As he walked along the well beaten path, for exercise and to make sure no other pokemon had made their home on his territory, he talked to himself about his current situation "Nothing lives out here, and aside from the scattered trainer coming though, there aren't many things to do or see, and I'm desperate for some company." Little did he know nearby there was a sleeping eevee, she nestled down in a large pile of leaves under the great oak tree earlier in the night. The umbreon passed the tree on his daily route around the area. As he passed by the she stirred turning over in the pile, the umbreon had heard the small rustle of leaves and stopped in his tracks and waited to see if whatever it was would attack him.

He waited and waited but nothing came out of the pile. He walked over cautiously to make sure that whatever was in the pile wasn't going to do him harm. To his surprise, it was a silver coloured eevee, sleeping soundly in the leaves. "Well I did say I wanted some company." he said to himself quietly as to not wake it up. "Well I don't want to wait around all day for it to wake up though." he said as he started to walk closer to the pile, the eevee quickly jumped out of the pile squealing making him fall backwards. By the time he got back on his feet the eevee was hiding behind the oak tree trembling. "Sorry for scaring you, I only wanted to know if you wanted a better place to rest…it's not very safe out here" "Oh no I like to sleep in leaves." the eevee quickly said back to him. At this point he could tell it was female. The sound of its voice clarified the gender. She looked at him a little puzzled, moving her eyes over his body she noticed that his rings were blue. "Oh you're special just like I am!" she cried out as she hopped happily toward him, he looked a little puzzled himself at this point though he knew what she was talking about. He was what the trainers considered a 'Shiny Pokemon', something that only happened every so many eggs but he didn't think it mattered. To him he was just a normal umbreon.

He looked down at the little eevee "Well it's probably going to rain soon...are you sure you don't want a better place to sleep?" she looked at him a little nervously, "Well...if you insist.", "Excellent, follow me then." he said as he walked off back up the path towards the cave with her following close behind. As they approached the entrance the umbreon moved off to the side to move a bush that covers the entrance a little. "Ladies first." he said with a smirk across his face. She blushed a little before entering the cave with him following behind. "So, what do you want to evolve into?" he asked her. "I don't really know, what do you think?" "Well it's your body, not mine. I don't want to pick for you." They exchanged thoughts about what she should be for an hour. "Well it's getting darker, I don't really have anything for us to sleep on. I hope you don't mind solid rock." "Oh don't worry, I'll get something." she called out before running out of the cave, only to return moments later with leaves. "What are you doing?" "Building a bed, what does it look like silly." she called out before running outside again. She ran back and forth for the better part of an hour before stopping. "I think I overdid it a little. Want to share it with me?" she asked, the umbreon looked around a little before replying, "Yeah. It beats sleeping on the floor of this cave." She was already nestled into the leaves before he got onto the bed. "It's nice to have some company out here." he said as he smiled at her before curling up next to her, "It's lonely being by yourself isn't it?" she replied. "Yeah, I guess it is." After a small bit of talk they fell asleep next to eachother.


End file.
